Final Feliz
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Neo Queen Serenity e suas Senshi despertam em Crystal Tokyo vinte anos depois do reinado de King Endymion ter iniciado, mas descobrem que ele não esteve sozinho todo esse tempo. [Happy B-day aclockworKat!]


**Disclaimer: Meu nome é Naoko Takeuchi e eu totalmente sei falar português e posto fanfics do meu próprio mangá.**

**Beta: Yuko Kiryu a.k.a. Ana betou o rascunho, eu editei um monte de vezes depois, ou seja, os erros são todos meus.**

**Fic de aniversário para minha beta querida, Cat!**

* * *

><p><strong>Final Feliz<strong>

"_She sleeps: her breathings are not heard  
>In palace chambers far apart.<br>The fragrant tresses are not stirr'd  
>That lie upon her charmed heart.<br>She sleeps: on either hand upswells  
>The gold-fringed pillow lightly prest:<br>She sleeps, nor dreams, but ever dwells  
>A perfect form in perfect rest."<em>

_Sleeping Beauty – Tennyson_

Ele podia escutar risos pelos corredores agora, o som ainda parecia estranho ao ecoar por entre as paredes de cristalinas, fora do lugar. Aquele palácio frio e austero parecia ter passado por completa metamorfose e, embora não se pudesse fazer muito para mudar uma construção feita pra durar por toda eternidade, se antes havia somente a frieza dos cristais, as paredes lapidadas pareciam agora até mesmo reter calor enquanto refletiam em prismas os arco-íris de tons que as luzes delas refulgiavam, pois as belas adormecidas haviam, em fim, despertado.

E a deusa Selene que o perdoasse pela blasfêmia, mas para Kunzite, não havia luz mais radiante que a de Venus.

Ele via seu vulto dourado dançando pelos salões, seu reflexo nas paredes de cristal como se ela houvesse despertado como uma personificação de todos os sonhos bons que ele já tivera na vida.

Eles ainda não tinham interagido de verdade desde que ela despertara. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele não estava lá – e porque estaria? Não eram mais do que ilustras desconhecidos nessa vida – somente estiveram lado a lado na cerimônia de coroação de Serenity e apresentação de Small Lady à corte. Prostrados em suas posições de honra na tangente dos tonos dos monarcas a quais serviam vestidos em uniformes, rituais e protocolos e ainda assim, é claro que haviam trocado olhares. Kunzite ainda poderia se lembrar de como os olhos dourados se arregalaram em surpresa, e até certo receio, ao vê-lo da primeira vez. Ou como, depois, olhos azuis faiscaram com uma nota de malícia ao se encontrarem aos dele em meio de uma das grandiosas festas dadas em honra ao despertar da Rainha e suas Senshi, mas não passou disso. Muito por culpa dele mesmo, era verdade, por mais que relutasse em admitir até para si mesmo, sabia que a estava evitando como se fizesse esforço para não se misturar a ela, a aquela luar, a aquele ar de sonho. Que havia achado conforto nas sombras e preferia observá-la de longe como deveria ter feito em sua vida passada, um tanto patético na verdade. Às vezes, quando conseguia assumir em partes que estava evitando o encontro, dizia a si mesmo que estava lhe dando tempo para de acostumar com a nova vida, que não queria atrapalhar seu divertimento diante àquelas festas em fim que ele sabia que ela tanto gostava, mas no fundo sabia ser tudo balela, desculpas que nem eram muito boas.

Nos anos que ela passou adormecida, ele teve controle da influência que ela tinha em sua vida e em sua personalidade e temia que logo tudo aquilo fosse mudar. É claro que estava feliz que com o seu despertar, com o despertar de todas elas, mas ela era pura luz e Kunzite se sentia confortável nas sombras. Ele sempre se achou tão diferente dela, diferenças que iam muito além da sua passada condição de Deusa e humano. E com a convivência que passaram a ter essas diferenças iam ficando cada vez mais noticiáveis. Seu jeito introspectivo em choque com a personalidade expansiva de Venus, o modo como ela usava suas emoções como ferramentas poderosas enquanto ele as escondia como pecados secretíssimos. Mesmo coroada em pesados deveres ela tinha sempre um ar leve, como se nenhuma insegurança pudesse lhe desestabilizar, era ria de seu ar constantemente preocupado e calava com beijos e risos suas inúmeras suposições, sua mania de olhar sempre pra o que viria e se esquecer do presente. Venus sempre se importou muito mais com o agora, muito talvez porque o que ele via como futuro é efêmero para quem vive para sempre. E a verdade é que aquele comportamento, aquela personalidade o havia modificado na vida anterior, agora, ele tinha receio que o fizesse a outra vez, para o bem ou para o mal. Ao contrário de Venus, Kunzite não gostava muito de mudanças.

E nas sombras, seu domínio, ele a observava agora. Ela havia se cansado das danças e voltado a tomar seu lugar de honra perto do trono, ria gostosamente de algo que a rainha havia dito. Kunzite não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver sua monarca finalmente acordada, principalmente o efeito que ela causava em seu rei. O modo como ele sorria para ela lhe apertava o coração de tanta emoção, observara de perto o quão seu Master havia sofrido naqueles anos em que os olhos de Serenity se recusavam a abrir. Preso na agonia de ter seu mito virado do avesso, ele era Endymion e seus olhos encaravam os de uma Serenity perdida em sonhos. Simplesmente não era natural, não era certo e Endymion definitivamente não merecia aquele tipo de sofrimento. E o modo como ele a olhava agora... Se seu amor pela rainha já era óbvio antes, agora chegava a causar em Kunzite até mesmo uma ponta de ressentimento, imaginava que Venus sentira o mesmo na vida passada, ver a criatura na qual depositava todo seu amor se encantar tão perdidamente por outro alguém. Mas era somente um pensamento fugidio, como não simpatizar com amor tão sincero?

Endymion não deixava a presença da rainha em momento algum e o único momento em que a olhou com algo que não era pura adoração, foi quando, com muita insistência, ela conseguiu fazer com que ele deixasse que seus irmãos segurasse o pequeno bebê de cabelos rosados que não saia dos braços do pai.

"Seus irmãos também tem direito de conhecer, Small Lady, Mamo-chan" ele ficou amuado por alguns minutos, mas enquanto Jadeite brincava que a menina devia ser filha do padeiro por não parecer em nada com o rei – ignorando o aviso de blasfêmia que Kunzite lhe dera, sempre gostou de viver perigosamente, aquele lá – Endymion finalmente percebeu que braços livres de bebês poderiam ser preenchidos por uma certa rainha e, logo, ambos desapareceram, não demorou para que seus irmãos tivessem ideias parecidas e deixarem Kunzite com a princesinha. Ele deveria sentir um golpe em seu ego por deixar de ser líder da guarda real para ser babá pelo resto do dia, mas não reclamava. Apesar dos cabelos rosados, olhos vermelhos e traços definitivamente lunares, o modo como a menina o olhava era idêntico ao brilho de curiosidade e superioridade que Endymion lhe lançava quando eram crianças, ou seja, ele se apaixonou pela bolotinha cor-de-rosa real instantaneamente.

Horas depois, quando Endymion viera pegar a menina de volta – devidamente vestindo seu ridículo smoking lavanda pela primeira vez, ele não havia trocado o negro de seu antigo smoking desde o momento que descobrira que a rainha não havia acordado, nem mesmo quando Zoisite havia lhe dado uma capa azul parecida com a que usava no Golden Kingdom para a coroação ele quis tirar seu luto – comentou alegremente que ele e a rainha estavam pensando em convidá-lo para padrinho, mas que achava que os outros ficariam com ciúmes. Mesmo sabendo que o rei provavelmente estava tentando ser engraçado – Endymion tinha estranhas ideias do que deveria ser uma piada – Kunzite somente se curvou e murmurou um agradecimento, por dentro sentindo o amor que tinha pelas duas criaturas a sua frente se expandir como ondas mornas para cada centímetro de seu corpo. "Oh, e Venus seria a madrinha, é claro" o líder dos Shitennou fingiu-se de desentendido quando o rei lhe lançou um olhar cheio de malícia antes de sair do berçário.

Para a infindável lista de paradoxos que faia com a líder das Senshi, Kunzite não era um amante de festas, e fugindo delas ele também tentava evitar o encontro que, ele bem sabia, mudaria fundamentalmente sua vida daqui para frente. Mas sabia que uma hora teriam que se encarar, na verdade, ele vivia num misto de ansiedade para que o encontro acontecesse logo e compulsão para que este se adiasse o máximo o possível. Temia que quando se encontrassem realmente as diferenças ficassem ainda mais óbvias, pois se ela era perfumada de luz do sol e ele era um dia se chuva. O choque que causaria, a desarmonia que surgiria. Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender como a vida funcionaria bem agora que ocupavam mesmo tempo e espaço, ainda mais levando em conta o passado que tinham. Não pensava em partir, é claro, não era pra tanto, afinal havia feito um juramento e cumpriria seu dever sagrado com alegria, mas não tinha ideia de como dividiria seu dever com alguém que o antagonizava daquela forma. Se perguntava se ela via o mesmo, se ela via as diferenças entre os dois tanto quanto ele.

E foi torturando-se em com seus pensamentos conturbados que se viu naquele lugar outra vez, vão sabia explicar bem o porquê nem para si mesmo, talvez por costume de fazer aquele caminho toda madrugada, seus pés o levaram para o salão onde antes elas repousavam. Quando fechava os olhos ainda podia vê-la naquela cama de gelo. Os lábios de botão de rosa, azuis, os cílios longos e dourados incrustrados de cristais de gelo, deitados nas maçãs do rosto que não exibiam nenhuma cor. As mãos fechadas sobre sua varinha de transformação repousavam sobre o peito cheio, mas que não se movia, pois não havia respiração. A única coisa que ainda parecia viva eram os cabelos dourados como um dia de verão, eles faziam uma aureola em volta do rosto da princesa de Venus, dando a ela ainda mais o aspecto de algo sagrado e intocável. O quanto havia ele desejado empurrar as mãos através da barreira grossa de gelo e tocar a pele gelada dela até que se tornasse macia e morna como ele se lembrava? O quão, na calada da noite, momento em que ele escolhera para visita-la, uma vez que o gato já teria partido e seus irmãos estariam devidamente em suas camas, ele não desejara colar seus lábios aos dela e descobrir se contos de fada contavam mesmo a verdade?

Agora que ela estava desperta se perguntava como iria agir.

- Fugindo da festa para estar em um lugar tão mórbido? – ele literalmente pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz atrás de si. A risada cristalina encheu o salão escuro como um raio pelo céu noturno e, tomando coragem, ele se virou para ela.

- O que foi, Comandante? O gato comeu sua língua? – ela se aproximou, ele lutou contra o instinto de se virar e correr para longe, mas ele não era um covarde e o pulo de susto que dera já havia sido um golpe suficientemente grande para seu ego, embora a tentação de fazer mais alguma coisa do tipo para arrancar dela outro riso fosse enorme, mal podia crer que podia mesmo ouvir sua voz, seu riso, – já cansei de dizer a Artemis para não comer essas coisas por aí.

Oh, ela se achava engraçada nessa encarnação e riu outra vez, ele sentiu o som o atravessar como uma carícia. Ainda não podia crer que ela estava mesmo ali. E principalmente, que não parecia exibir nenhum desejo de matá-lo, como ele temia que ela e suas irmãs tivessem.

- Lady Venus – ele fez uma mesura. Protocolo era mais do que simples demonstração de respeito para ele, era como ele conseguia se guiar em ocasiões sociais, basicamente porque, introvertido convicto, ele não tinha muitas habilidades interpessoais, eles tinham o charmoso Zoisite pra isso. Kunzite só era bom com pessoas no campo de batalha, se é que pode se considerar "bom" nessas condições.

- Milorde – ela retribuiu a mesura com óbvio desdém para aquele tipo de coisa, cedendo os joelhos e levantando a barra do vestido dourado próprio para uma veta na corte que usava como, ele tinha certeza, ela aprendera num filme – Endymion havia apresentado a sua guarda o conceito de filmes quando os cientistas conseguiram recuperar antigos artefatos chamados de Blue Ray. No começo Kunzite havia achado tolo o conceito de olhar para imagens de coisas que nunca aconteceram de verdade, mas ao ver o quanto aquelas coisas podiam distrair seu rei por horas da tristeza profunda que o tomara pela ausência de sua família, ele agradeceu pessoalmente aos cientistas envolvidos – a malícia estampada em seu rosto. Por deus! Ele já começava a suar frio, ela tinha toda a pose de uma naja, pronta para devorá-lo e ele estava completamente sob o efeito hipnótico dela.

Ela se aproximou até restar quase nenhum espaço pessoal entre os dois.

- Vejo que andou fazendo meu trabalho pelos últimos anos... Quantos foram mesmo?

- Vinte, Senhora.

- Vinte anos! – ela soltou uma exclamação assombrada, – e você cuidou bem de nossa rainha, da princesinha e minhas meninas. Até mesmo ajudou pobre Mam-Endymion – concertou-se – a não enlouquecer no caminho. Devo crer que não vai tentar nos matar dessa vez, então?

Ele sentiu todo seu corpo enrijecer, o que se dizia numa situação daquelas?

Mas ela riu e ele se surpreendeu a notar que não havia qualquer traço de animosidade nela.

- Não fique tão tenso, Senhor Comandante, não estou aqui para atacá-lo, mas para agradecê-lo pelo bom trabalho –, mas ele teria que ser muito idiota para achar que aquele era o único motivo dela, ainda mais com aquele tom jocoso. Kunzite estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Se não era para ameaçá-lo, porque o havia procurado? Não é possível que ela ainda... Não. Sem chances.

- Não fiz mais que o meu dever, Senhora – respondeu simplesmente e quebrou contato visual, não querendo que ela de alguma forma lesse em seus olhos as ideias absurdas que lhe rodeavam a mente.

- Eu sei, mas era o meu dever também e eu não estava aqui – a nota de tristeza na voz da princesa lhe partiu o coração.

- Não por sua culpa, Senhora, – a autoacusação morreu muda no ar, ao contrário dele que se não teve presente nos anos em que as Senshi cuidaram dos monarcas sozinhas não tinha a quem culpar além de si mesmo.

Assim como ele temia que ela pudesse, ela pareceu ler com facilidade nos olhos dele o que se passava porque aproximou ainda mais e lhe tocou na face. Kunzite fechou os olhos com força e não pode deixar de escapar um suspiro entrecortado ao sentir o perfume dela tão próximo, o calor de sua mão morna tão gentil na pele.

- Meu querido, o que há de errado?

- Senhora, porque está sendo tão gentil comigo? Não vê que isso será um desastre?

- Acha que uma dama como eu deveria ser rude? – os lábios dele se moveram levemente, quase sorrindo, mas não abriu os olhos.

- Nós somos completamente opostos em... Bem, tudo! E teremos que dividir uma posição importantíssima e ainda esperam que nós...

Ela fez um muxoxo o largou para cruzar os braços, abrindo os olhos, ele amargou a perda do contato.

- O que você quer dizer com desastre? Fique o senhor sabendo que nada que tenha a V-chan aqui no meio pode ser um desastre!

Com o canto do olho, ele a olhou com descrença, mas ao mesmo tempo teve estranha vontade de rir. Dois minutos de conversa com a mulher e ele já estava questionando sua saúde mental, ele sabia que esse tipo de coisas ia acontecer.

- Você está vindo com essa conversa chata porque é mais velho que eu agora? – ele franziu o cenho, e finalmente a encarou de frente, completamente perdido naquela conversa, mas o olhar de Venus estava perdido num ponto vazio, – você sempre pareceu mais velho do que realmente era, mas dessa vez verdadeiramente é – ela descruzou os braços e começou a cutuca-lo no peito pontuando cada palavra – não deixe isso te afetar.

Ele agarrou a mão dela para por um fim na mini-agressão, ela uma mãozinha tão macia e quente na dele tão dura e fria, Kunzite não queria findar o contato. Como podiam ser tão diferentes, uma alva e macia, outra escura e dura e, ainda assim, igualmente dotadas de grandioso poder?

- Venus, com todo o respeito, do que diabos você está falando?

- Do que _você_ está falando? – ele franziu ainda mais o cenho – sério, Kunzite, você tem agido estranho desde que nós acordamos, não está feliz?

- Claro que estou, Senhora é que... – ele apertou a mão dela, que percebendo a dificuldade dele, retribuiu o gesto – não percebe o quão as coisas ficaram difíceis agora? Que as chances de dar tudo errado são enormes? Que mal nos conhecemos, nem sei ao certo se nos perdoamos e esperam que vivamos em completa harmonia.

- Você acha que eu não te perdoei?

- Porque deveria?

Ela riu e se aproximou de novo.

- Seu homem tolo! Eu já não o agradeci por ter feito meu trabalho, pelos últimos anos?

- E o que isso tem a ver com perdão?

- Oras, eu não estaria aqui viva e tendo essa conversa com você se não tivesse tomado conta de mim durante meus anos de completa vulnerabilidade, teria?

Outro paradoxo, ela parecia ter perdoado os erros do passado, ele nem tanto.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois por alguns momentos, a mão dela ainda segura entre as dele, Kunzite ainda sem vontade alguma de se separar dela, provando corretas suas suposições anteriores de que uma vez que os opostos deles se encontrassem a separação seria quase impossível posto que a força de atração era tão grande.

- Mais velho do que eu, não sei o que pensar disso. Eu gostava tanto daquele estereótipo de mulher mais velha que conquista os jovenzinhos.

Ele podia jurar um minuto atrás que aquela conversa era séria.

- Que diferença faz? Idade é irrelevante num mundo de imortais, não? – ela voltou o olhar a ele, o brilho divertido faiscando nos orbes claros e sinceros, havia algo de inocente nos olhos dela dessa vez. Algo que ele não se lembrava de haver no Silver Millennium, algo humano e que fazia seu coração se encher com um sentimento eufórico que ele não sabia, ou quem sabe, temia nomear.

- Uma eternidade sob minhas ordens, está preparado, Lorde Comandante?

- Pelo que entendi trabalharemos em conjuntos, não abaixo um do outro, Senhora.

Ele teve vontade de bater a cabeça na parece de cristal quando percebeu o que havia dito e como as maçãs do rosto dela ficaram mais rosadas – fazendo com que sua louca vontade de beijá-las ficasse ainda mais forte – e o brilho nos olhos dela aumentasse ainda mais. Obviamente, nada próprio ou decente passando pela cabecinha loira.

- Não sei, _milorde_, não me lembro do senhor reclamando no passado.

- Venus... –, mas o tom dele não era de aviso e sim de exasperação.

- Me parece que não está mais tão em pânico por ter que trabalhar comigo, então?

Ela riu outra vez, mas havia algo mais que divertimento em sua expressão agora.

- Você é tão mais bonito do que eu me lembrava – ele, que se orgulhava muito bem de sua capacidade de esconder bem seus sentimentos, foi completamente pego de surpresa pela afirmação. Ela gargalhou, mas ao mesmo tempo... Os olhos azuis ficaram mais brilhantes pelas lágrimas prestes a serem derramadas.

- Oh! Eu o fiz corar! Que adorável, não me lembro de ter conseguido tal efeito antes. Um a zero para V-chan do futuro!

Ele ergueu as mãos para envolver o rosto dela.

- Porque está chorando, Senhora?

- Estou? – ela fungou.

As lágrimas cristalinas mancharam as luvas de Kunzite, mas ele não se importou.

- Estou realmente tão feliz por você estar aqui – ela o abraçou, enfiando o rosto no peito dele, os músculos de Kunzite finalmente relaxaram, envolvido pela sensação, a cada palavra a surpresa e o alívio se espalhavam por sua alma como se os poderosos raios de luz dela preenchessem a escuridão que havia engolido o coração dele tantos e tantos nos atrás, expulsando os resquícios dos demônios que ainda o habitava, os que nem o amor por seu príncipe conseguiu excomungar. Ela inspirou longamente e soltou mais uma risadinha fraca.

- Você ainda cheira tão bem.

- Venus... – disse ele em meio a um suspiro, suas mãos finalmente indo repousar nos quadris arredondados dela.

- Da última vez quando eu me lembrei de você já era tarde demais e depois que o Ace me jogou aquela maldição horrível eu achei que você estava perdido pra sempre.

- Ace?

- Damburite.

Ela tirou o rosto do peito dele para encará-lo, os olhos de Kunzite haviam se tornado duros.

- Ele trabalhava para o Dark Kingdom e, bem, para você quando eu reencarnei, não se lembra?

- Não me lembro direito daquela vida, o que quer que Beryl tenha usado para envenenar minha mente foi agressivo demais, meus irmãos se lembram, eu não.

- Compreendo.

- Mas não importa o que ele tenha lhe dito, Senhora, era mentira.

O tom dele era tão sério, tão honesto, ela sorriu fracamente e voltou a tocá-lo no rosto, como se precisasse estar em contato com medo que ele desvanecesse no ar.

- Ele me disse somente algo que eu sempre soube, que meu dever sempre seria mais importante que qualquer romance em minha vida, mas essa é uma decisão que eu fiz feliz e de coração aberto, é que, quando ele disse aquilo foi como se... – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou – foi como se aquela maldição não atingisse a mim de verdade, mas a você... Quando eu tive que te matar outra vez pareceu ser algum tipo de confirmação – ela voltou ao encarar, como se tentasse memorizar cada linha de sua face – eu tive certeza que nunca veria seu rosto outra vez.

Ele quase riu, o crápula do Damburite a amaldiçoa e ela acha que quem sofreu foi outra pessoa.

Sem saber o que mais fazer e não suportando o olhar de puro amor que ela lhe lançava, Kunzite fez o que havia esperado duas vidas de duas décadas para fazer, ele a beijou. As mãos dela subiram pelo peito do Shitennou se enfiando nos cabelos prateados, suspirando quando ele a abraçou pela cintura a puxando paramais perto e aprofundando o beijo, céus, aquilo era divino!

Ela finalmente o afastou, ofegante e risonha, os lábios completamente inchados, secretamente ele se sentiu encher de orgulho por ter colocado tantas cores no rosto que permaneceu monocromático por tantos anos, os cabelos dourados reluzindo com a luz gentil da manhã que atravessava a paredes de cristal e os banhava anunciando o novo dia.

- Creio que posso ter os dois agora.

- O que? – perguntou ainda meio tonto, aquilo tudo parecia um sonho, ele sentia que iria acordar a qualquer minuto. A cara que ele estava fazendo devia ser hilária, já que ela começou a gargalhar como rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço do Shitennou.

- Amor e dever, Kunzite.

- Oh – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer, mas ainda estava tentando memorizar o modo como ela havia saboreado cada sílaba do nome dele.

- Estou certa? – preguntou ela voltando a o encarar.

Como resposta ele lhe presenteou com um de seus raros sorrisos, ela já começava a o mudar e, com ela em seus braços, Kunzite achava difícil de importar. Talvez eles fossem tão diferentes, talvez as diferenças criassem choques e desentendimentos, mas assim como o amor e o dever eram forças opostas que moviam a vida dos dois líderes, uma podia alimentar a outra e as duas unidas criavam algo invencível, talvez ele pudesse sair mais forte daquela união também. Ela riu e voltou a juntar seus lábios, após maldições, feiticeiras cruéis e princesas adormecidas, haviam, finalmente, chegado a um final feliz e viveriam sim, felizes para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oh deuses! Cat, mil perdões, mas parece que minha inspiração foi passar o verão no Caribe ou coisa do tipo. Eu realmente queria te dar uma coisinha melhor de aniversário, sendo você tão querida, mas foi isso que eu consegui espremer do meu cérebro. Eu usei o último dos seus prompts, mas mesmo assim não sei se consegui ficar muito bem no tema de Yin & Yang. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho!**

**E é isso por hoje, queridos.**

**Beijos!**

**PS: Pelo menos ficou de um tamanho "Cat approved" 4K! AGORA QUE EU VI!**


End file.
